The Old Man and The Child
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: When Hyde insults Moune and she insults Hyde; they get into a huge fight. Moune runs out, and Eri tries to confront Hyde on the matter. Hyde ends up injuring Eri. He feels bad and runs out to find Moune. Will they make up? A hint of Agri and Eri.


**A One-shot; I made for fun!**

**The couple is Hyde and Moune. With a slight *wink* hint of Eri and Agri! So… Let's Starto!**

_**The Old Man and The Child**_

Eri, Alata and Agri were all sitting around the table listening to the two Gosei Angels go back and forth.

"Old man!" yells Moune in Hyde's face.

"Child!" he yells right back.

This had been going on for ten minutes now. The others were getting sick of it.

Agri leans over and whispers to Eri and Alata. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know… you tell us. She _is _your sister." said Alata.

"Don't worry… It'll be OK!" said Eri doing her signature pose.

Alata smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I don't know… they seem…" said Agri not finding the words.

"Like an old married couple?" asks Alata laughing.

Agri glared at him. "SURELY NOT!" His sister was way too young. No guy was going to get close to her with him around.

Alata and Eri smirked at one another, while Agri glared at Hyde.

"Only a CHILD would do that, Moune!" yelled Hyde pointing at the huge mess of girly magazines sprawled out all over the floor of the mansion.

"You old prune! Only an OLD MAN would do that!" she points to his neat and tidy studying desk. All of his books were put alphabetically and by date.

"It's called being TIDY and STUDYING! Try it sometime! Although it may be hard… for a CHILD!" yelled Hyde frustrated at her inconvenience.

"Oh no…" said Agri covering his eyes.

Moune glared at Hyde, and then lifted her fist for a punch. Eri and Alata gasped.

"Moune!" yelled Eri jumping from her seat and running over.

Moune was still glaring deathly at Hyde. She lowered her fist and her face filled with hurt. She ran out of the room without a single word.

"Hyde!" yelled Eri turning to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at what you did! You hurt Moune's feelings! How mean!" she said obviously angry.

"She was being a child!" he said.

Eri raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Look at what she did!" he points to the mess.

"Come on Hyde!" she turned to look at the magazine mess. "They're JUST magazines! They can be picked up."

"But she didn't, that's the problem! That's just what I meant about her being a child!" he said.

"Then I'll pick them up! God Hyde, you get worked up over the smallest of things!" she yelled walking over the magazines and begins to pick them up.

"NO!" yelled Hyde running over and grabbing the magazines from her hands and throwing them to the ground.

Eri yelped in surprise. "STOP IT HYDE!" she yelled and bent down to pick them up again.

Hyde grabs her outstretched arm in mid reach of a magazine. "She can do it HERSELF!" he yelled still gripping her arm.

Alata and Agri jumped up out of their seats and ran over.

"Ow… Hyde!" screamed Eri, trying to free her arm. "You're hurting me! Let GO!"

"Stop it Hyde!" growled Agri running over and trying to free her arm from his grip. "You're hurting her!"

"Hyde, enough!" yelled Alata grabbing his shoulder firmly for the small Gosei Angel he was. "You need to calm down. Now let Eri go!"

Eri was whimpering from the pain. Hyde was holding her pretty hard.

Hyde looked down at Eri. He saw he was hurting her and quickly let go; ashamed of himself. She stumbled back, he tried to catch her but Agri had already caught her. Agri held her close and glared at him. She was holding her arm and crying a bit.

"I'm sorry Eri." He said turning and running out.

"Hyde, wait!" called Eri trying to run after him but Agri held her back pulling her back in his strong arms.

Agri held her close as he sat down still holding her. She was still holding her arm. He took her arm gently in his hands. He slowly and carefully lifted the sleeve as to not hurt her. She flinched a bit. When he got the sleeve up he saw some bruises already formed in the shape of Hyde's fingers. He really was holding her arm tight. Agri was filled with anger now.

Hyde went to find Moune; he ran into the woods and found Moune training with her '_Rockrush Card'_.

"I'm sorry Moune." he said walking over slowly.

She turned to look at him; still a hint of hurt in her eyes.

Hyde felt bad for hurting her and Eri.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Yah… for calling you a child and yelling at you." he said.

She smiled. "It's ok. Sometimes the old man has to yell at the child."

He looked up at her. They both burst out laughing.

"Let's go home." she said grabbing his hand and holding it.

"Ok." he said and they walked off.

When they came through the door Eri jumped up out of Agri's arms and hugged them both; despite how Agri tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry Hyde!" she said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her arm; the sleeve still pulled up. He saw the bruises he made and felt bad. "Why? I hurt you."

"Cause I made you upset." she said quickly covering her arm. She flinched a bit.

"Still… It was no need for me to do what I did." He said looking away. He then looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

Eri smiled. "You're forgiven! I was never mad."

"Thanks Eri." he said.

"Um…" she nodes at him.

"I'll just go pick up my magazines… Old Man!" she giggled and ran to pick them up.

"Oh…" he tried to grab her and smiled. He then laughed and said, "OK child!"

**THE END! Thanks for reading this! Please review! **


End file.
